


How I Spent My Summer Vacation

by Anonymous



Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [1]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, scruffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Will returns from spending the summer in Philadelphia with a new attitude that doesn't sit well with Uncle Phil.This is a slight rewrite of the ending of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's Season 3 Episode 1: How I Spent My Summer Vacation with some a/b/o elements. I've been wanting to write this for a while and now that I have the season 1-3 collection I can watch and re-watch episodes and rewrite them as I go. Expect a possible collection in the near future.
Relationships: Philip Banks & Will Smith
Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987507
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	How I Spent My Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Will hasn't gone through his first heat yet but he has presented as an omega and that requires him to wear a collar. Will doesn't like that very much.

Phillip Banks knew from day damn one that his wife's nephew, Will Smith, was going to be trouble. From the moment he met him, he's done nothing but act a fool and cause trouble which brought them to the present moment. It hasn't been a day since he's been back from his summer vacation to his hometown of Philadelphia and he's done nothing but cause this family grief. He arrived here looking like an ex-con, got into a war of words with me, ran away from home, and got arrested, which led to him being escorted back here by a police officer.

If I didn't know him I'd guess he was an alpha. But to the contrary he was the opposite, not a beta, an omega. Which meant that he (under the law) was my omega. Of course, I mean no malice or ill intent on the matter but he needs to learn that I am not against him.

“Will, I am very disappointed in you.” His wife, Vivian spoke up. “I can’t believe all the trouble you’ve caused this family.”

“Your aunt Vivian is right. You’ve been back from Philly one day, you insult a client, you storm out of this house like a crazy man, you’ve worried this family half to death, and I don’t like the influence you’ve had on our cousin Ashley.” 

“He’s not a bad influence on me, Daddy. I have a mind of my own.” Ashley said, standing up for herself. Then, she looked at her father, who didn’t not like that answer.

“If that’s okay with you.” She said, sitting back down onto the couch. 

“See you what you’ve done to her. It’s like you’ve got her brainwashed.” Will retorted.

“That’s right and it took 13 years to do it.”

“Dad, can I say something?” His son, Carlton said, standing up. 

“What is it, Carlton?” Phillip crossed his arms. 

“You forgot about the part about Will getting arrested.” 

“C’mon man.” Will said, slightly pushing his cousin. “Oh, y’all trying to play me like that, right? Okay, well what if he said you couldn't wear plaid anymore.” He said to Carlton.

“Don't joke about that, Will.” His son said seriously. 

Will made his way around the couch to his eldest daughter, Hillary. “What if he said you couldn’t entertain men in the jacuzzi anymore?” 

What?! Since when?  
“When did you have a man in the jacuzzi?” Vivian exclaimed. 

“Hold on this isn’t about me. This is about Will.” Hillary scoffed, making her way to the other side of the room.

That’s right, he’ll deal with her later. For now, he had to focus on Will. 

“Come on, now, this is about all of us. I mean we’re young adults here. I mean , we have a right to our own opinions.” Will said triumphantly. 

“YEAH!” Ashley jumped up. 

Oh, really? 

Ashley ran behind Will. 

“Look, today is my collar. Tomorrow, it’s who you can date or how to vote or what college you’re going to go to.” 

Carlton scoffed. “That’s such bull-doodey. Dad knows I’m going to Yale.” 

I don’t think so. “You’re going to Princeton.” 

“But I don’t want to go to Princeton.” His son whined. 

“Hold on a minute, I wanna know when you had a man in the jacuzzi.” Vivian asked once again. 

“Look, that’s my private life. That’s between me, that man, and his video camera.”

“Vivian!” I said as I grabbed her to hold her back. Me and her both took a deep breath together. There will definitely be a good talking to her when this is over. 

“Look, what’s the problem with me not wearing a collar. Lots of omegas don’t wear them nowadays.” 

"Will, baby, we know that but you're a presented omega now." Vivian Banks started. "You can't just run around like you do here. It’s a dangerous world out there. Anything could happen to you. You hear me?"

"Yes, Aunt Viv. I hear you and I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all this to happen believe me." Will said as he sat on the couch, elbows resting on knees. 

"Really? You're telling me you didn't plan this whole thing as you were back home in Philly? Psshhh. I don't believe it." Phillip scoffed. 

Will could only roll his eyes at that. It's not like he wanted all of this to happen. Just like he said. 

"Look all I'm saying is that I'm not wearing that stupid collar. I'm not a pet and I'm definitely not anyone's bitch." Will said bluntly.

Vivian and Phillip were both takenaback by it, passing each other looks. The next moment the room began to flood with angry alpha pheromones, making Will want to bare his neck and hope to God that his aunt wouldn't make him eat soap.

Everyone in that room knew that Will was right. Omegas were treated like nothing more than sex toys, but he had no right to say that especially in front of his cousin Ashley. 

"Will, do I have to remind you whose roof you're living under? You will not use language like that ever again, am i understood?" Phillip damn near growled out. 

Will, no doubt, was trying to suppress his omega instincts, which got him into this mess in the first place but he let his head drop to his chest. 

"I’m sorry." He mumbled under his breath. 

“Excuse me, did you say something, Will?” Vivian said from behind her husband. 

Will bit his lip. 

“I’m sorry, aunt Viv.” He said a little bit louder.

“Look, Will, we’re not doing it to make you feel any type of way.” Phillip reasoned. “We just want you to be safe. A collar can protect you.”

“How?! Mom didn’t tell me to wear one in Philly. What’s so different between here and Philly?” Will said, standing back up.

He was really asking for it, wasn’t he? In a way, it broke Phillip’s heart. 

“Will, there are some people out there that want to take advantage of you.”

“But how?! It’s not like they can-” 

He was. He didn’t want to do this to him or in front of his kids but...

Phillip looked at his wife. Did she agree? He had to know if this might be the right thing to do. What he wanted to do was going to be pretty invasive. 

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and nodded subtly. Well, here goes nothing.  
“-jump me or something, I can handle my-”

Phillip stepped up to Will and swung an arm around him, grabbing him by the arm. Phillip made sure to yank him close. Then, he plastered a hand to the back of Will’s neck. Will, at first, was stunned by the action, making him stand stock still but then he started to step back, trying to get out of his grip. 

“Uncle Phil, what’re you-”

Phillip squeezed the area firmly, as soon as he did, Will’s legs buckled from underneath him and went limp. Will let out a whimper. Phillip hushed him and pushed Will’s nose into his scent gland, making sure he got a whiff of his pheromones.

Will felt like he was drugged or something, He couldn’t move. All he could do was breathe in the strong, musky alpha pheromones and it was playing with him and making him think things he didn’t want to. He whimpered again. 

Phillip gradually eased up on the grip on Will’s nape when the room began to fill up with the scent of fear and maybe a hint of...arousal? It was a good thing that only he could smell it since he was the only alpha and Will was the only omega here, he didn’t want the boy to feel embarrassed.

When Will finally got the feeling back into his limbs, he began to push away from his uncle. Phillip let him but held onto his arm as he regained his footing, swaying slightly. 

“What? What did you-? How did you-?” He started as he reached with his other arm to rub the back of his neck. Will shivered when his fingers brushed over his scent gland. 

Phillip sighed. “It’s called scruffing, Will. It’s something alphas do to omegas to…. incapacitate them.” 

When they made eye contact with each other, Phillip could see that his eyes were slightly dilated and he was slightly flushed. He could also see that Will understood what he meant. His eyes were harder and his expression more serious. 

“Are you okay, Will?” Vivian asked. 

“Yeah. Yeah, Aunt Viv. I-I’m cool.” He responded, not breaking eye contact with his uncle. 

Hillary, Carlton, and Ashley were all stunned into silence. Hillary knew of the technique but has never seen it in action. Carlton and Ashley were just as clueless about it as Will. They had so much to learn about this world, it was sobering to Phillip. His kids were sheltered so much that they could be in danger and not know it. He let out another sigh. 

"I'm sorry for scruffing you since it’s not exactly an appropriate way to do things. But it had to be done, Will. We need you to understand why we want you to wear a collar." 

Will could only nod. He didn’t know what to do after what just happened. He felt weird and somewhat embarrassed to be handled like that. He was from Philly. He could handle himself if need be but he knew this was way out of his league. He was an omega. And omegas never get their way. 

“Look, um, kids, why don’t you go upstairs and get ready for bed. Your father and I have something to discuss.” 

The kids bid their guardians a goodnight and made their way upstairs. Phillip was visibly shaken, looking at his hands. 

“Phillip.” Vivian said, making her way to her husband. “Phillip, look at me.” 

It took him a few moments but he looked at her, deep in her dark brown eyes. He loved those eyes. He felt as though he could get lost in them if he stared long enough. He didn’t want to relive what just happened. He wished he didn’t have to do that to his nephew, traumatizing him, making him think that all alphas and even he would do that to him. It took Phillip back to when he was growing up on the farm with his mother and father. There was a female neighbor that often came over to watch him whenever his parents had to go out of town for a couple of hours on business. She was an omega and her name was Milly. Milly was the sweetest, kindest woman you’d ever meet. Phillip remembered walking in on Milly and the farmhand having an argument and the farmhand scruffed her then forced himself on her, ultimately bonding them to each other. He could still remember her screaming for help and how she didn’t want him. 

“Phillip,” He heard his wife say his name. “Phillip, baby, please don’t cry. I know you didn’t want to have to do that. I know it’s a hard thing to do to someone, especially our own nephew but he needed to know why.” 

Phillip felt himself being enveloped in thin, warm arms. He was crying? 

“Please understand that, Phillip.” She squeezed him tight as she could. 

He squeezed her back and let his head fall onto her shoulder, feeling the tears soak her red blouse. He breathed in her rosy scent and let it calm him. She was right. He knew that. Will knew that. Everyone knew that, but it was hard. It reminded him of something his father said to him once, No one said things were ever going to be easy, Son. You’ve just gotta make it through. If not for you, do it for those that you love and the ones that love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
